On the Rooftop
by a.l.russo
Summary: It's 9/11, and Liv reflects on someone she lost... I wrote this because I guess I just wanted to pay my respects for everyone who died. And yes, I added EO fluffiness : R&R and enjoy!


The creak of the door was a sound that Olivia only heard once a year. She walked out toward the end of the roof, and sat down on the so-called bench that overlooked the view of the city. Seeing the two, bright, blue, beams of light near the lower part of Manhattan, She sighed, and let her tears fall rapidly, the "pat, pat" of them against the tin of the roof being the only sound that surrounded her.

Because her sobbing was the only sound Olivia heard, she didn't hear the creak of the door a few feet behind her. Elliot stood a foot behind her, watching her shoulders heave as she sobbed, thinking she was by herself. Elliot was debating on whether he should leave her be, or wrap her arms around her neck, gently and secretly lovingly. Oh, how he wanted to do the second option. He instead, said softly, "Hey, Liv."

She turned around, her cheeks gleaming with tears. "Oh, hey El." She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and cleared her throat. She stared out at the city-line.

"I thought this was _my_ spot." Elliot said, playfully.

"Well, it's not like we haven't shared the same spots before." Olivia said, softly. She felt herself blush; they kissed the night they met when they were thirteen.

"Liv," Elliot started, cautiously. "You've…you've been really off today." He stated. He knew that Olivia hated being told her own flaws, but Elliot needed to know why she was so hurt on 9/11 every year.

"I know," she whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "This day is always hard for me." She let a tear roll down her cheek, and wiped it with her sleeve once it hit her chin. She didn't let anyone see her cry but Elliot, and when she was as broken-down as she was, the only person she wanted to be with was Elliot.

"Why?" He asked, angling his head and wrapping her in his arm. Usually Olivia would push away if someone touched her—even if it was for comfort—but Elliot's warmth was so nice, and was the closest thing to a kiss then she'll ever have with him.

Olivia turned to the two, bright blue lights, and back to Elliot. "My best friend, Maureen, used to work in the North Tower. She called me, to tell she got engaged to her seven-year boyfriend. I was the first one she told. And when she was talking, she didn't notice the wing of the plane coming for her from behind. The last thing she said was my name, and then the line went dead. I ran outside, and saw the plane. I began to run to her, and was stopped by the police. Even after I showed my badge they wouldn't let me in." Olivia looked at Elliot, and bit her lower lip. Sobbing, she said, "I miss her so much." She buried her head in Elliot's broad, muscle-toned shoulder,

Elliot rubbed her back with his hand, placing his head on top of hers. He then took it up, and looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Liv." He meant it with every ounce of sympathy he could conjure. He then suddenly had an urge to comfort her even more, so he put his hand on her face, and stroked it with his thumb, He looked at Olivia's dark, hazel eyes; they were once filled with so much warmth and comfort that it would always make Elliot fall for her even harder. But now they were filled with so much sadness that he felt that he needed to be there for her even more. While thinking this, he didn't realize that their foreheads were touching, Olivia's eyes starting to soften up as she realized the position she was in. Then, slowly, Elliot pulled her lips onto his.

As Olivia kissed Elliot, she noticed that it was the first time the whole day that she wasn't crying. With Elliot, she felt at home, and she had a weird feeling that Maureen was there with her, telling her all along that Elliot was the one for her. And, knowing Maureen, she'd probably tell her that she was an idiot for not hooking up with him earlier.

They pulled back, both looking at each other's eyes. Elliot still had his hand on her face, and he smiled at her.

Through tears, Olivia smiled as well. She knew two things: One, that Elliot loved her, and two,

Maureen was always with her.

In memory of those who died in the tragic 9/11 day. Dedicated to the families who suffered.


End file.
